Speiraskia
}} |Supirasukia|lit. Shadow of the Window}} is a Black Trigger used by Mira. Appearance Upon activation, it takes the appearance of a black circle, not unlike the wormholes it generates, with an outer rim of a lighter color. It hovers above the user's palm. When the user is about to run out of trion, the circle will break down, giving off dark sparks. However, it is still possible to use the Trigger by generating a smaller circle. Background Its origins are yet to be known. Abilities Speiraskia enables the user to create two-dimensional wormholes in locations of their choosing. Its basic functions render it similar to the Gates used by Neighbors to travel to Earth. However, Speiraskia has the advantages of not needing Rads and of being immensely more versatile. Being folds in the fabric of space, the wormholes are not tangible and thus are not affected by attacks. They can be divided into two main types, which are referred to as "large windows" and "small windows". Large windows have strategic uses, their primary function being transportation. They can be employed to move troops, including the user themselves, from a ship to a convenient area on the battlefield, and to reposition them where they are needed the most in a matter of seconds, regardless of the distance. It seems that at least one of the two sides of the portal must be opened close to the user. Since Aftokrator did not possess a Bail-Out technology before the large-scale invasion, Speiraskia's large windows were instrumental in quickly retrieving defeated soldiers, in particular if they were holders or Black Triggers, preventing them from falling in the hands of the enemy. Speiraskia's user can create portals wherever they desire, even in locations they cannot see, as long as they have the necessary coordinates: these can be provided by transponders carried by Aftokrator soldiers which will send a signal once the owner's trion body is destroyed. It can also be used to teleport troops in the target's approximate location. However, beacons are not always necessary even for long-range teleportation. In battle, large windows allow the user to quickly dodge attacks and to displace opponents that are too troublesome to fight. The drawback of large windows is that they are very trion-consuming. On the other hand, small windows can be created a few times even when the user is no longer able to open large ones. They cannot move Trion Warriors or human-sized targets, but can be used for a wide range of purposes. For example, they can eject spikes or blades at very high speed to injure or kill a target, although alert opponents with particularly quick reactions can manage to avoid them. Multiple small windows can be opened at once and in the target's blind spots. Small windows can make quick work of a normal trion body, but they are not powerful enough to pierce through the armor of a Rabbit. shot.]] Small windows are not purely offensive in nature. They allow for direct communication with allies, letting them hear what the user hears and vice versa. This ability is particularly useful to remain in contact with those who are no longer in a trion body, and thus unable to communicate through other means. By opening a small window in the path of enemy projectiles and another next to it, the projectiles can be returned to the sender, greatly reducing the effectiveness of hostile long-ranged Triggers. Speiraskia is known to be particularly powerful when paired up with other Triggers, on account of its ability to redirect an ally's projectile-based attack by opening a small window in target's blind spot, a tactic that is considered invincible unless the target has prior knowledge of it. It can also be used even against unseen opponents by linking a small window to a tracking beacon. If not carefully monitored, however, the user runs the risk of an enemy taking advantage of the portals by shooting into them, causing their bullets to come out near the user. This is particularly the case with Triggers whose trajectory can be controlled, such as Viper. Aside from its warping capabilities, Speiraskia enables the user to levitate in place, making them even more difficult to reach. Users The only known user of this Trigger is Mira, who, by switching from a supportive role to that of a combatant, can exploit its potential to the fullest. Trivia *Speiraskia is a combination of the Greek words speira (σπείρα speíra, spiral) and skia (σκια skia, shadow) which means "spiraling shadow". *Speiraskia's ability to use warps offensively renders it even more similar to Neighbor's Gates, which destroy anything they come in contact with the moment they are opened. *According to the author, Speiraskia is such a strategically useful Trigger that had Aftokrator's goal been to invade Earth, the latter planet would not have stood a chance; on the other hand, if the planet nation had not been in its possession, the attack would have been too risky to attempt. References Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Aftokrator Triggers Category:Black Trigger